


A Few More Lifetimes

by iamnotalizard



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotalizard/pseuds/iamnotalizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We could get married, you know," is how Gabe starts the conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few More Lifetimes

“We could get married, you know,” is how Gabe starts the conversation.

“What?” William replies, slightly confused. They were laying on their bed, they weren’t doing anything sexual, just laying down.

“We could get married, you know.” Gabe repeats, with a smirk. He runs his fingers through William’s hair, he loved William’s hair. He loved William. William is still confused, though, because for the last ten minutes they’ve been laying in a content silence.

“Gabe, where is this even coming from?” He asks, shifting so that he can look at Gabe properly. They’ve talked about getting married before, but that was just _talking_. William didn’t actually expect Gabe to commit to it, considering it took months for him to actually admit that what they had was a relationship. They’ve been dating for two years, which isn’t a very long time, in William’s mind, but for Gabe, pre-William the longest relationship he had was a few months, and both him and his partner were cheating a lot during that time.

“I don’t know. But we could. Today, even. Just go down to like, city hall is it? Yeah, I think that’s where it is, and just sign the papers, and get rings and stuff laters.” Gabe grinned at him, putting up his confident defense mechanism as he saw William’s confused face. This wasn’t exactly how he planned to propose, actually he doesn’t know if he ever did plan to propose. In Gabe’s mind, it just skipped tracks, between _Dating William_ and _Married to William with adopted China Babies_ , but he never really thought of how exactly he would get to the latter, or if he would get to it.

“Gabe,” William finally says, putting on his serious voice, that was normally saved when Gabe had a huge hangover or broke something expensive, “You do realize that marriage, getting married, is a really big commitment, right?”

“Well, if you don’t want to, you can just say so.” Gabe’s smile falters a bit, as the distant thought of rejections starts creeping back up. Two years wasn’t long, but it seemed like a lifetime to him.

“Don’t be stupid,” William rolled his eyes, shocking Gabe slightly, “Of course I want to get married to you, it’s just. You know, marriage is a big thing. It’s supposed to be for life, and I want to make sure that you’re ready for that.”

“I am.” Gabe shoot back quickly, face breaking into a huge grin. “Does that mean we can do it? Get married? We can do it all today, and like have a wedding or whatever later.”

“My mom is going to kill you.” William sighed, “Come on, let’s go.”  Gabe’s face broke into a huge grin, as he practically jumped out of bed, throwing clothes on. William smiled, as he sat up and went to find some suitable pants to wear for a somewhat official ceremony. After ten minutes of William telling Gabe that he, no, in fact couldn’t wear the jeans that he had been wearing for the past week to City Hall, and making him change, and another five minutes of googling if City Hall was where they could get married then finding directions. After about fifteen more minutes of driving, they arrived. The line to get married was about forty five minutes to an hour long, but they were fine with that -unlike some other people waiting, who were impatiently tapping their feet and pestering people to hurry up. They figured, hey, if it’s going to be _death ‘til we part_ then one hour isn’t that bad. Instead of getting moody, they talked about what they wanted to do when they were married, if they would have a wedding, who they would invite, how they were going to announce it, and so on.

By the time it was their turn to go up, they almost wanted to go to the back of the line again. The process was relatively simple. They state their names, date of birth and other information, and officials do a quick background check (“To make sure that immigrants don’t just get hitched, so they can stay, when their Green Card expires.” An old man handling the computers explained to them, eyeing Gabe carefully.) and then send them off to another room, where they wait again, but for much less time. Then it was just a matter of signing the paper.

William’s signature was curvy, while Gabe’s was more jagged and rough looking, but it was their signatures, and that was all that mattered when they wrote them down on the piece of paper. It was a bit odd, that something that was once so sacred only took a few flicks of a wrist, but in a way, it was special.

“We can get rings later,” Gabe promised, as they walked out, hand in hand, and certificate rolled up in Gabe’s pocket, “Any ones you want. Multiple ones, if you want. Like, twenty five wedding rings.”

“That’s a bit much.” William laughed. “I’m hungry, let’s get something to eat.” So they did. They got in the car, making sure not to ruin the certificate, and went through the Drive-Thru of Burger King.

“You know this is our first meal as a married couple.” Gabe said, popping a fry into his mouth.

“Shut up.” William giggled, taking a bit out of his burger. “You’re the idiot driving.”

“Well, you’re the idiot who was hungry.”

“Yeah, well, you’re the idiot who just fucking married this idiot.”

“Well, you’re the idiot who agreed to marry this idiot who just fucking married you, idiot.”

“That didn’t sound right.” William scrunched his face up.

“That’s not what your mom said last night.” Gabe replied, before sipping his drink. William laughed, like he always did at Gabe’s stupid jokes.

“Oh my god, how are we going to tell our parents?” William asked, still laughing but vaguely worried. Gabe shrugged, and continued eating, but reached for William’s hand. He ran his fingers over William’s knuckles, where a ring would soon rest. Maybe for a few years, maybe until William laid in a coffin. Gabe didn’t know.

“Let’s get rings, then tell.” Gabe suggested. Two years wasn’t very long to some people, but considering that Gabe knew he wanted to marry William as soon as they started dating, two years was a lifetime. And hopefully they would spend a few more lifetimes together.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so gabilliam, marriage, fluff, yeah. its dumb but yeah. this is actually how my friend's parents got married when they were like twenty and I thought it was cute and also gluten free rice sucks don't eat it if your life depends on it


End file.
